nutrifandomcom_ko-20200215-history
1960년대 미국의 식사 메뉴
상위 항목 : 1960년대의 식문화 아침식사 다양한 씨리얼 제품이 쏟아져나옴 씨리얼 목록 Total (breakfast cereal, General Mills) Lucky Charms (breakfast cereal,General Mills) Apple Jacks (breakfast cereal, Kelloggs) Product 19 (breakfast cereal, Kellogg) Kaboom (breakfast cereal, General Mills) Frosted Mini-Wheats (breakfast cereal, Kellogg) General Mills Bran & raisin Flakes Post 40% Bran Flakes (breakfast cereal) 후르트링 점심식사(정찬 포함) Lunch for a football game * Bean and olive soup (in an insulated container), ham and cheese hero, mustard butter, egg and tomato hero, carrot and fennel sticks, apples, nutmeg date bars, beer, coffee. A graduation luncheon * Fruit punch, buttered nuts, olive-stuffed eggs, salmon eggs Montauk, chicken and rice casserole, spinach and sesame seeds, strawberries, custard sauce, lemon chiffon cake. 저녁식사 A birthday supper party * Tomatoes stuffed with chicken livers, potato-cheese Charlotte, avocado and grapefruit salad, dry white wine, custard ice cream, birthday butter cake." 뷔페 메뉴 Baked chicken breasts supreme, savory stuffed mushrooms, peach Waldorf salad, hot cheese biscuits, creme-de-menth parfait, coffee. Our best cucumbers in sour cream, sirloin tips en brochette, white rice with onions, carrots in mustard glaze, fresh peas oregano, baba au rhum, tea. Beef in burgundy with gnocchi, herb-buttered zucchini and carrots, green-salad bowl, rolls, pears sabayon, jewel cookies, coffee, tea. Chicken curry on white rice with raisins, curry accompaniments (chutney, salted peanuts, coconut, kumquats), sesame rolls, raspberry sherbet, coffee, tea." ---''McCall's Cook Book'', McCalls House:New York 1963 (p. 716) International theme buffet menus: "Quick Oriental Dinner: Egg rolls, fried shrimp, sweet & sour shrimp sauce, red mustard sauce, speedy chicken chow mein, Chinese fried rice, soy sauce, preserved kumquats, oriental salad, Mandarin orange dessert, coconut macaroons, green tea. NOTE: give your guests chopsticks.] Smorgasbord: Swedish relishes and breads, Swedish meat balls, brown beans, deorated chilled ham, dill potatoes, vegetable cups, red-and-white salad, Swedish pancakes with lingonberry sauce, caraway seed cheese, toasted wafers, Swedish coffee. Mexican Fiesta: Mexican relish tray, turkey-stuffed tamales, cheese enchiladas, Mexican fried rice, chiles rellenos, tomato sauce, fried tortillas, caramel custard, hot coffee. Casual Curry Buffet: Shrimp curry, yellow rice, curry condiments, romaine salad, chilled orange sections, coconut chips, hot tea. Italian Supper: Antipasto tray, lasagne, pizza or spaghetti, Italian green salad, Italina long loaf or bread sticks, spumone or cherry ice cream, coffee. Island Feast: Water chestnuts with chicken livers, Kona chicken, steamed rice, batter-fried shrimp with sauces, Chinese peas with water chestnuts, Waikiki salad, raspberry sherbet with coconut, beach boy punch. Trader Vic's made Polynesian food very popular in the 1960s. Casual buffets, American style Skillet Chicken Supper: Chicken in jiffy tomato sauce, buttered broccoli, fruit platter, hot French bread, refrigerator cheese pie, hot coffee. Party-best Buffet:: Tomato refresher, beef Stroganoff, yellow rice, ambrosia molds, crisp relishes, brown-and-serve hard rolls, pink confetti pie or easy chocolate eclairs, coffee." ---''Better Homes & Gardens Holiday Cook Book: Special Occasions'', Press:New York c. 1959, sixth printing, 1967. Buffet-style Suppers, main course casseroles: Lasagne, Fancy chicken a la king, Turkey Parisian, Chicken-rice bake, Salmon Tetrazzini, Jiffy turkey paella, Veal parmesan with spaghetti, Burgundy beef stew, Swedish meatballs, Pizza supper pie, hamburger pie, Church-supper tuna bake, Pork chop suey bake. " ---''Better Homes and Gardens Casserole Cook Book'', 1968. 여행용 도시락 "Snack Picnic: Thermos of Bloody Marys, Sliced Corned Beef, Roast Beef, Turkey, Virginia Ham, Switzerland Swiss or Bel Paese Cheese, Cheddar Cheese, Tin of Anchovy Fillets, Boneless Skinless Sardines, Hard-Cooked Eggs, Variety of Mustards, Sweet Butter, Re, French, Pumpernickel Bread, Fruit, Angel Food Cake, Pickles, Coffee. "En Route to a Weekend: Thermos of Chilled Martinis, Olives, Nuts, Celery Sticks, Cold Broiled Chicken Halves, Bermuda-Onion Sandwiches on Homemade Bread, Chilled Peeled Tomatoes, Sliced Cucumbers, Apples or Peaches, Thermos or Espresso Coffee. "A Luxury Picnic For Two: Champagne in Cooler, Box of Pate in Cooler, Tin of Prosciutto, Cold Melon, Container of Lobster Newburgh, Patty Shells, Crisp Rolls, Camembert Cheese, Basket of Fruit, Thermos of Espresso Coffee. "A Beach Picnic: Grilled Italian Sausages, Italian Bread, Ciopino, Tossed Green Salad, Zuppa Inglese, Red Wine. "Tailgate Picnic for Four: Chicken and Rice Paella, Crisp Green Salad, Blue Cheese, French Bread, Beer. "First Picnic in Spring: Chilled White Wine, Shrimp 'n Shells with Mustard Mayonnaise, Scallions and Radishes with Sweet Butter, Old-Country Meat Loaf, French Bread and Butter, Roquefort-Cognac Spread, Strawberries in Kirsch, Iced Coffee with Cream, Kirsch. "Picnic for Children: Tomato or Pineapple Juice, Hero Sandwiches with French Bread, Peanut Butter and Mayonnaise Finger Rolls, Cream-Cheese and Strawberry Jam Sandwiches, Ice Cream, Old-Fashioned Chocolate Cake, Sliced Oranges with Cinnamon, Milk. "Rich, Elegant Picnic for 10 : '''MENU: French Champagne, Caviar, Toast, Onion, Sour Cream, Chopped Egg, Double Consomme with Chopped Parsley, Chaud-Froaid Chicken, Baked Ham in Crust, Asparagus Vinaigrette, Tiny French Rolls, Frozen Raspberry Mousse, Small Cakes, Demitasse. '''Elegant Trout Picnic: Chicken Liver-Mushroom Pate, Sesame Water Crackers, Wine Poached Trout, Salad Relish Skewers, Marinated Asparagus Tips with Lemon, Russian Rye BRead, Baba Au Rhum. Champagne Picnic: Strawberries with Stems, Pink Champagne on Ice, Chicken Breasts in Ham, Avocado Halves with Garlic French Dressing, Herb-Buttered Bread, Lemon Velvet Tarts. Cantonese Picnic: Shellfish Tidbits, Bacon-Wrapped Chicken Livers, Sweet and Sour Pork, Picnic Fried Rice, Condiments: Preserved Ginger and Soy, Sliced Tomatoes, Cucumbers, and Turnips or Green Onions, Chinese Cookies, Candy, Nuts, Sparkling Apple Juice, Chinese Tea. Fiesta Picnic: Taquitos (Mexican Sandwichies or Little Tacos), Salda de Tomatillo, Chili Beans, Avocado with Lime Wedges, Fresh Fruit, Mexican Chocolate. Beach Picnic: Broiled Oysters or Clams Mariniere, French Bread, Shoestring Potatoes, Cabbage Slaw, Apple Crisp, Coffee. Soup and Salad Picnic: Fresh Tomato Soup, Wheat Crackers, Potato Salad Caesar, Open Face Sandwiches, Chocolate Cream Cups, Chocolate Refrigerator Cookies. Barbecue Picnic: '''Hot Tomato Bouillon, Charcoal Broiled Steak, Orange Marinade, Toasted Hamburger Buns, Grilled Peppers, Potato Chips, Fruit Basket of Pears and Grapes, Hot Coffee. '''Game Day Picnic: Weiner Schnitzel on French Rolls, Hot Mustard, Catsup, Hard Cooked eggs with Capers, Gruyere or Port Salut, Saltines, Coffee. Cool-Weather Picnic: Finger-Food Spareribs, Hot Lima Bean and Pear Casserole, Celery Sticks, Gingerbread with Sugar Glaze, Coffee. Roadside Smorgasbord: Assorted Breads, Butter, Cold Cuts, Cheese Slices, Sardines, Wilted Cucumbers, Tangy Macaroni Salad, Fruit Compote, Cookies, Coffee."